


Everything's Not Lost

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock and McCoy are returning to the Enterprise after taking medical supplies to a nearby planet while the Enterprise deals with nearby peace talks. On the way back, the shuttle they are on crashes on a planet. Can they escape the slowly flooding shuttle?Complete
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Everything's Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love space shuttle crashes! 
> 
> There are some minor injuries throughout but nothing descriptive or serious here. 
> 
> I have not made a distinction with what timeline this story is set in, so if you prefer AOS or TOS, this should work for you. :-)

The first thing he was aware of was a slight acrid smell. And then the realisation that something was very wrong. 

Spock's eyes opened quickly and he was aware of how dim the craft was. “Doctor?” 

“Mm,” came a mumbled response.  
Spock unclipped his safety belt. The viewscreen had malfunctioned and instead of showing what was outside the craft, it was blank and black. There were some dim emergency power lights working but they weren't working well. Spock's Vulcan eyesight helped him see things more clearly. McCoy would not have that luxury.  
The craft had crashed and had ended up tilted on its left side. Spock clambered over to where McCoy was and roused the Doctor carefully. 

“Doctor?” 

Blue eyes met Spock's own and there was a moment's confusion before he recalled what had happened. “Dammit,” he muttered. “Are you okay?” 

“I am. Yourself?” 

“Maybe a little sore from the landing.” The huge bump across McCoy's brow bone said otherwise. “We crashed, right?” 

“We crashed,” Spock confirmed. “The planet is habitable. We can leave the craft if you wish.” 

“I suppose it's better than staying in here,” McCoy stated as he climbed out of his seat and followed Spock to the door. “At least I'll be able to see something.” 

Spock grabbed two of the survival kits and handed one to McCoy before attempting to open the door. When it didn't budge, he handed McCoy the other kit so his hands were free and he could dedicate all his strength to it.  
McCoy pulled out one of the flash-lights so he could see a little better and watched Spock strain so much he thought something might pop. But then he stopped straining and looked at the door. “It is not going to open,” Spock said. 

“No shit,” McCoy replied. “So, we'll stay inside then.” 

Spock nodded but did not look content.

“What's wrong?” McCoy asked. He knew Spock well enough by now to know that what Spock didn't say was just as important as what he did say. 

“Life support will only last for approximately four hours.” 

“Only four?” 

“It may be slightly more or less. I can not be sure with all the equipment down.” 

“So if we don't get out of here before then, we're dead?” 

“Not exactly,” Spock replied. 

“You've got a plan?” McCoy asked, hopefully. 

The look on Spock's face made it clear he did not have a plan. 

“Aw, fucking shit!”

“There is a breach somewhere. We are taking in water and I estimate that it will take around two hours for the shuttle to be flooded.” 

McCoy stared at Spock. “Are we on fire as well? Maybe some toxic fumes that'll kill us in twenty minutes?” 

“Perhaps. But if they are, I can not detect them,” Spock dead-panned back. 

“What can we do?” 

“I can try and use the phaser to aide an escape, however, if we are completely submerged it will amount to making a larger hole. If we can not get out in time, we will die.”

“Can you tell if we're submerged?” McCoy asked. 

Spock considered. “I could make a small hole at the top of the craft.”

“Yes, do that!” McCoy said. 

Spock adjusted the phaser and took careful consideration of where to make the hole. It took a while for the beam to penetrate all the way through and when it did nothing but air came in. 

“Well that's a relief,” McCoy said. 

“Hm,” Spock said, distractedly. He continued with the phaser making the hole bigger when the beam vanished. 

“Don't tell me it's run out of juice?” 

Spock looked at McCoy and didn't say a word, handing the phaser to him. McCoy studied it, tried it himself before throwing the thing to the floor in frustration. “Goddammit, we're gonna die in here, aren't we?”

“We have more oxygen,” Spock said. “We just have to wait for rescue. The Captain will find us.” It didn't change the fact that they would still drown in the shuttle before they lacked oxygen. 

Spock was using the most positivity his neutral tone could muster up. McCoy sighed and nodded in agreement. He sat back in one of the seats. Spock was taking stock of the situation, gathering data. He moved around the shuttle checking for anything they could use. 

“Jim's not going to get to us in time,” McCoy stated. 

Spock stopped what he was doing and looked to McCoy. 

“We weren't due back onboard for six hours when we left the planet. I heard you tell Jim that.” 

“True. However, Jim did say that if they completed their own tasks they would meet us. He is aware that the shuttle has limited speed. It would make sense for them to meet us, if they had the time.”

“If.” 

“It is all we have to hope for, Doctor. A small hope, but hope nonetheless.” 

“Hm,” was all the response he gave. “You don't need the light, do you?”

“No,” Spock replied. 

McCoy switched it off and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the water rising. 

~

McCoy hadn't been aware of how exhausted he had been until he woke. It took him a few moments to get some clarity and when he did, he wondered how much time they had left. 

He had stretched his legs across to another seat so he was more comfortable and when he sat up, he was shocked at the water he plunged his legs in too. It was cold as well. “Spock?”

“Yes?” 

“Where are you?” McCoy asked. He had raised his legs back out of the water but it was only a matter of time before the water reached the seat. 

“I am here,” Spock replied. He sounded as though he were at the back of the shuttle. McCoy fumbled for the flash-light and flicked it on before seeking out Spock. 

The Vulcan was sat on top of two empty storage crates he had moved closer to the hole. 

“Are you okay?” McCoy asked. 

“I am,” Spock replied. 

“What are you doing over there?” 

“Attempting to escape,” Spock informed him. “Stay there, Doctor,” Spock said when McCoy looked to be coming over. “It will be best to stay dry as long as you can.”

“So, how are we escaping?” McCoy asked. 

“The phaser made a hole. I have found a piece of the shuttle that we may be able to use to increase the size of the hole.”

“Can't we use it to open the door?” McCoy asked. 

“I did attempt it. But the door will not open. I believe we crashed into a rock in some sort of body of water. A lake or river, I assume. I believe escape through the door is impossible. Once this hole is wide enough I should be able to increase it using the piece of the shuttle as a lever.” 

“Spock, that's insane,” McCoy protested. 

“Insane or not, it is the only chance we have to escape from here.”

McCoy turned the flash-light to the hole. It was a little larger than before but not by much, it was barely the size of a fist. Spock had donned some gloves and he watched in awe as Spock pulled at the metal exterior and increased the size of the hole. Not by much, but he did increase it.  
Spock was making slow progress. He was gathering all his strength with a complete stillness between attempts, not wasting energy with anything else other than freeing them. 

McCoy could only watch the painfully slow process, watch as Spock used all of his strength and energy to slowly increase the gap. He forced himself to ignore the fact that the metal was tearing into Spock's skin and that green drops of blood dripped down into the ever-rising water.  
He said and did nothing when the water reached the seat, despite how cold it was. 

When the hole was finally large enough for the metal lever, McCoy felt a surge of hope. “You're doing great,” he encouraged, wishing he could do more. “Why don't you let me try while you rest?” McCoy offered. 

“No offense intended Doctor, but I do not believe you would be able to assist. However, if you have anything that would assist energy levels, I will gladly accept,” 

McCoy grabbed his kit and rummaged through it. He had a few items in the kit that would suit Spock's biology but an energy booster wasn't something he would think to bring. Vulcan's had bags of stamina However, he did have an adrenaline boost fit for humans and he hoped it would benefit him. While he continued to ready himself, he threw an energy bar Spock's way. “Okay, we'll try this,” McCoy said. 

“I'll come to you,” Spock said. 

“No. You're already using your energy to try and get us out of here. You don't need to waste extra energy trying to stay warm as well.” McCoy said and he plunged himself into the water and waded over to Spock. It was just about knee height, although the angle of the shuttle meant it was deeper in some areas than others. McCoy gave Spock two hypos. “The second one is for the pain I know you're in. When we get out of here, I'm checking those hands.” Spock nodded. “I know pain relief is not usually something you like but I've been working on this for months to try and get you something that doesn't make you nauseous. I'm pretty certain I got it right and this isn't the ideal way to test it but there's no way there are any adverse side effects. At the very worst, it won't be a great painkiller.” 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock said. 

McCoy turned and started to make his way back to his seat. He hoped that Spock would get the energy he needed to get them out of here before the water got a lot higher, but looking at the hole when he'd been close to Spock showed him how little progress Spock had really made. McCoy was doubtful that Spock would be able to create a big enough hole for them to get through, but he wouldn't stop supporting his friend in his plight, he only wished he could do more.  
His wandering mind made him lose track of the awkward footing the shuttle's angle created and he took a misstep and slipped, submerging himself in the water.  
The water wasn't that deep, but the shock of slipping made his gasp in a breath of water. He struggled to right himself, thinking that if he didn't do so quickly enough Spock would be in after him and he gasped in oxygen as he righted himself, coughing and spluttering as he did so. 

“What a clumsy arsehole I am,” he said eventually after he'd caught his breath and clambered back into his chair. The exertion hadn't done him much good and he could see Spock shooting concerned glances his way. He really was fine, if not a little embarrassed.

Whether it was McCoy's slip or the effects the hypos and food had, but Spock worked diligently on widening the hole. It was close to big enough for them to squeeze through when the water had reached just above McCoy's waist as he stood in the water.  
It looked tight but it might be enough. McCoy had watched Spock's arms tremble with the effort to widen the gap further and if there was a chance he might be able to get out without putting more pressure on Spock, he would do his best. 

“Let me try,” McCoy insisted. 

“I should go first, to ensure it is safe outside,” Spock said. 

“Yeah, but if I get stuck, I don't think I could push you through,” McCoy joked. 

Spock looked at the hole he'd created. “Let me just try to widen it a little further. I doubt either of us can fit through it easily,” he said. Spock's fatigued muscles trembled when he picked up the lever, let alone trying to prise the metal further apart. It seemed he made a little more progress. 

“Okay, that's enough,” McCoy encouraged. “I'm sure I can fit through that.” 

They moved the empty storage boxes Spock had sat on beneath the hole and McCoy clambered up. He had to twist his body into a certain angle to get through. It was bad luck that McCoy's calf caught against the side of the metal and cut his leg open, blood spurting from the wound. “Shit!” he exclaimed as he hauled himself out. “Pass me my bag,” he asked Spock, reaching back down into the hole, vaguely aware of the slight spatter of blood decorating Spock's face. He pulled his trouser leg up and saw the deep cut. It wasn't a big wound and he quickly wiped it down and bandaged it.  
He quickly looked around himself for signs of danger and saw no one and looked back down at Spock. “I'm okay,” he assured him. Spock nodded and started to pass the emergency kits out. McCoy carefully put them to one side, making sure they wouldn't fall into the water surrounding the crashed shuttle. 

Spock barely had the strength left in his arms to haul himself out. He adopted the same shape as McCoy to squeeze through the hole, but once his arms were out, he struggled to pull his remaining bodyweight out. McCoy had to grab and haul him out as best he could. It didn't help that they were both soaked through and it carried extra weight, let alone them being cold as well. 

It took Spock a moment to recover once they were free from the shuttle and McCoy noticed Spock's hand rub his midsection. He may have caught it climbing out of the craft, it wouldn't be surprising the way he'd had to do it. 

The sky was a ghastly yellow tinge looking sick and ill but the unmistakable storm clouds ahead were somehow worse. 

“Over there,” Spock said, point to a slight clearing up ahead where the trees gave some slight shelter. 

McCoy nodded and they both clambered over the shuttle and through the shallow water and onto dry land, heading into the trees and the shelter it gave. 

They both sat in the shallow shelter breathing heavily. They were soaked, cold, and exhausted. 

“Now we can wait for rescue,” McCoy said.


End file.
